jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Paszczogon
Paszczogon (ang. Singetail) — gatunek smoka, pojawiający się w sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata, po raz pierwszy w odcinku Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie. Przedstawiciel ognistej klasy. Został odkryty przez Sączyślina Jorgensona na jego wyspie. Wygląd Smok ma niewielką głowę, wprost nieproporcjonalną do reszty ciała, na której po bokach znajdują się dość licznie wypustki imitujące kolce. Oczy zwierzęcia z wyglądu bardzo przypominają oczy kameleona - smok, podobnie jak to zwierzę, potrafi obracać nimi w dwóch kierunkach naraz. Wzdłuż grzbietu i ogona smoka ciągnie się kilka rzędów ostrych kolców. Paszczogon ma szeroki, płaski korpus i długi ogon, a także cztery duże, masywne łapy. Posiada także dwie pary dosyć dużych skrzydeł, podobnie jak Burzochlast, jednak dość charakterystyczna różnica między tymi gatunkami jest taka, iż skrzydła Paszczogona nie zachodzą na siebie. Zamiast tego pary umieszczone są jedna za drugą - większa znajduje się z tyłu, mniejsza z przodu, przed nią. Tułów zwęża się ku ogonowi, na którym po środku jego długości występuje para lotek ogonowych. Gatunek ten występuje w wielu barwach. Poznane osobniki posiadały mieszanki kolorów pomarańczowego, różowego, fioletowego oraz czerwonego, pojawiały się również zielone, żółte i brązowe. Siedlisko i dieta Paszczogony zamieszkują przede wszystkim Storehouse Island - wyspę odkrytą przez Sączyślina Jorgensona. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk może je również znaleźć w Ashbone Tundra. Paszczogon, jak większość gatunków smoków, jest mięsożerny i żywi się rybami. Jego podstawowym pożywieniem jest lodowy szczupak. Jest także jedynym smokiem, który nie zjada owocu harmonii - nawet jeśli wsunie mu się go do pyska, smok go wypluje. Zachowanie i tresura W naturalnym środowisku smoki te nie są specjalnie aktywne. Ich tryb życia przez większość czasu ogranicza się do jedzenia, picia oraz spania. Paszczogony są gatunkiem stadnym i w naturalnym środowisku zawsze trzymają się w grupach. Gatunek ten wytworzył bardzo silne więzi między poszczególnymi osobnikami. Jeśli choć jednemu z nich grozi niebezpieczeństwo i alarmuje to rykiem oraz rozpalaniem ostrzegawczych ognisk, pozostałe, znajdujące się w zasięgu słuchu bądź wzroku, natychmiast porzucają to, czym w danej chwili są zajęte, i ruszają na ratunek. Instynkt bierze górę i pozwala Paszczogonom nawet uwolnić się z niewoli. Nieznana jest metoda tresury Paszczogona. Jest to smok bardzo agresywny i zwyczaj, gdy ktokolwiek naruszy jego spokój, atakuje swoim ogniem, którym potrafi strzelać niemal w każdym kierunku. Zdarzają się jednak spokojniejsze osobniki, którym nie przeszkadza ludzka obecność. Smoki te potrafią też przyzwyczaić się do ludzi - zniewolone Paszczogony prawie nigdy nie próbują uwolnić się od jeźdźców, a Paszczogon Krogana jest wręcz przywiązany do swojego właściciela. Prawdopodobnie zatem, przy odpowiedniej dozie cierpliwości smoka można do siebie przekonać poprzez pomoc mu bądź zaoferowanie pożywienia. Moce i umiejętności Ogień thumb|180px|Strzał ze "skrzeli"Smok zieje zwykłym ogniem o pomarańczowej barwie. Co jednak wyjątkowe, Paszczogon potrafi ziać tymże ogniem nie tylko z paszczy, ale i również z końcówki ogona oraz z umieszczonych na piersi i brzuchu "skrzeli", co bardzo często zaskakuje potencjalnych wrogów. Ogień z ogona przybiera kulistą formę. Strzelając z ogona, Paszczogon wymachuje nim, niczym katapultą. Ogień może też zostać wyrzucony z nasady ogona strumieniami po obu stronach. Służy wtedy jako dodatkowy napęd dla smoka, nadając mu chwilowo olbrzymią prędkość. Wzrok thumb|180px|Oczy zwrócone w różne stronyOczy Paszczogona są w stanie przemieszczać się w dwóch różnych kierunkach naraz. Obracają się one również do tyłu i po bokach jego głowy, nadając jej widok 360°. Dzięki tej umiejętności smok potrafi bacznie obserwować swoje najbliższe otoczenie, tym samym o wiele skuteczniej wypatrując zdobyczy bądź w porę zauważając potencjalne zagrożenie. Etapy rozwoju Singetail Egg.png|Jajo Singetail_Hatchling.png|Pisklę Tumblr_o8xoalfDvD1so8ql7o2_500.jpg|Dorosły osobnik Singetail Titan - FB.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo Paszczogona z ogólnego wygląda przypomina swego rodzaju kwiat, głównie przez grzebienie znajdujące się na jego skorupie. W przeciwieństwie do innych, bardziej podchodzi pod okrągły niż owalny kształt, jest także mocno spłaszczone. Barwa skorupy jest pomarańczowa. Pisklę Pisklę Paszczogona prócz tego, że jest znacznie mniejsze, cechuje się jeszcze nie w pełni rozwiniętymi grzebieniami na głowie, po jej bokach oraz na grzbiecie. Ponadto obie pary skrzydeł wydają się mieć taką samą rozpiętość, choć u dorosłego osobnika wyraźnie różnią się one wielkością. Tytan Tytaniczny gad zmienia swoje umaszczenie - łuski Paszczogona przybierają nieco bledszy, różowawy odcień, pojawiają się fioletowo-szare pasy na skrzydłach, grzbiecie oraz głowie. Rogi, pazury i wypustki na ciele smoka ulegają powiększeniu. Słabości *Paszczogony nie mogą latać powyżej określonej wysokości, wynoszącej kilkaset metrów nad poziom ziemi. *Posiadają słaby punkt na szyi, który odpowiednio ściśnięty sprawia, że smoki padają nieprzytomne. *Paszczogony są wrażliwe na prąd. Ich naturalnym wrogiem jest Wandersmok, który dzięki swoim elektrycznym właściwościom może je łatwo pokonać w walce. Pojawienie się ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Smok pojawia się w odcinku ''Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie. Zostaje odkryty przez Sączyślina na wyspie, na której założył on swoją własną, tymczasową bazę i wybudował spichlerz. Bezskutecznie walczy ze smokiem, nie jest w stanie go przepędzić nawet z pomocą Czkawki, Stoicka i Sączysmarka. Paszczogon dodatkowo rozpalonym przez siebie ogniem wzywa innych pobratymców. Po nieudanej próbie obrony przed smokami spichlerz zostaje zniszczony, a jeźdźcy opuszczają wyspę. W odcinku Living on the Edge nowy przywódca Łowców, Krogan, wykorzystuje zniewolonego Śmiercipieśnia do łapania smoków różnych gatunków. Przechadzając się wśród zdobytego łupu, szuka smoka odpowiadającego jego planom. Jego uwagę przykuwa Paszczogon, który wyrywa się z bursztynowego kokonu. Krogan unieszkodliwia gada i każe złapać takich więcej, zaś już schwytanego zabiera na arenę i tam ujeżdża. thumb|Armia [[Lotnicy|Lotników na grzbietach Paszczogonów]]W odcinku Początek końca jeźdźcy dowiadują się, że smoki z gatunku Paszczogon zostały zniewolone i użyte jako smoki wierzchowe dla Lotników, którzy siłą zmuszają je do wypełniania tej roli. Z pomocą potężnych wierzchowców Lotnicy przejmują Koniec Świata i wypierają z niego jeźdźców, którzy muszą uciekać. W odcinku The Wings of War (część 1) Lotnicy, śledząc uciekinierów, atakują wyspę Obrońców Skrzydła, na której zatrzymują się jeźdźcy. Stoick, dowiedziawszy się o zaistniałej sytuacji, zamierza walczyć z Lotnikami, jednak Czkawka nie chce krzywdzić Paszczogonów. Odłącza się od przyjaciół i udaje na Storehouse Island, gdzie mieszkają te smoki, by znaleźć jakiś ich słaby punkt, dzięki któremu będzie można wygrać z nimi bez walki. W odcinku The Wings of War (część 2) okazuje się, że na Storehouse Island przebywa również Sączyślin. Z jego pomocą Czkawka odkrywa, że uwięziony Paszczogon rozpala alarmowe ognisko, na które reagują wszyscy inni przedstawiciele tego gatunku. Używa tego sposobu w czasie bitwy, dzięki czemu większość Paszczogonów podejmuje walkę z Lotnikami, pozbywa się ich z grzbietów i rusza na pomoc uwięzionemu pobratymcowi. Jedynie Paszczogon Krogana pozostaje wierny swojemu panu i zabiera jego oraz Viggo w bezpieczne miejsce. W odcinku Król smoków (część 2) Lotnicy przypuszczają atak na Wyspę Berserków, jednak ze względu na obecność Oszołomostracha Paszczogony nie są w stanie latać nad wyspą. Na koniec bitwy wezwany przez króla smoków tytaniczny Dramillion uwalnia Paszczogona Krogana. Naśladując jego ogień, tworzy razem z nim na niebie ognisty znak, na widok którego Paszczogony pozbywają się Lotników i uwolnione, odlatują razem z innymi smokami. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Scorch *Sączyśmierć *Sączyżar *Sączyskwar *Sączybuch *Stoick *Paszczogon Krogana *Paszczogony ujeżdżane przez Lotników Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Sear *Winterwick *Infernier W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Paszczogon pojawił się wraz z aktualizacją 24 czerwca 2016 roku. Jego jajo kosztuje 750 gemów i wykluwa się 12 godzin. Ponadto dorosłego Paszczogona można zdobyć, wykonując jedną z misji w trakcie rozszerzenia ''Return to Dragon Island. Ciekawostki *Jest drugim poznanym smokiem z czterema w pełni funkcjonalnymi skrzydłami. Pierwszym jest Burzochlast. *Paszczogon jest jedynym gatunkiem smoka, którego druga para skrzydeł jest większa od pierwszej. *Cięcia na ciele jednego z Paszczogonów, Sączyśmiercia, są fioletowe, a nie czerwone, co może sugerować, że Paszczogony mają purpurową krew. *W odcinku Rodzinne sprawki Śledzik odkrył, że Paszczogony gardzą owocem harmonii. Zobacz też de:Feuerschweif en:Singetail es:Cola Quemante ru:Пеплохвост it:Coda Incendiaria fr:Rôtisseur pt-br:Cauda de fogo Kategoria:Ognista klasa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:Paszczogony Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów